


Pool Day

by zaddydt



Category: Big Time Rush (Band), Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, hypothetical season 5, partially inspired by real life events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaddydt/pseuds/zaddydt
Summary: Set several years after Big Time Dreams. Kendall and Logan live together and openly gay. The two visit their old friend Carlos and his newborn baby.





	Pool Day

**Author's Note:**

> I have another chapter written that is supposed to connect with this, not sure if it would take place before or after this chapter, so there's a possibility I could make this a series if people show interest.
> 
> And sorry if any of the guys come across as OOC. I've written like 20 fics that have only been shown to one other person and we both have this weird warped characterization of Kendall and Logan. So some of the jokes might not be as funny to you as they are to he and I lol.
> 
> Also I don't think James is a homophobe, that's another inside joke between us because the music he was putting out at the time of writing this was so bad we just wanted to demonize him lol. Don't drag me.

“Wake up you drunk slut.”

Those were the first words Logan heard this morning the minute his annoying roommate flickered the lights on and off in their bedroom.

Logan had just finished recording his interview for Gustavo’s podcast the night earlier, (with a few drinks afterwards) so he felt that sleeping until noon was acceptable for today.

“You do know I was on Gustavo’s show last night, not hoeing around, right?” he asked annoyed as he rose from bed, rubbing his eyes and still in his clothes from yesterday.

“Yeah, I know. I had to watch Tiny House Hunters by myself thanks to you. And that doesn’t mean you’re not still a slut.” Kendall joked as he walked into the room and stood down over Logan. The brunet had noticed Kendall had become a bit more arrogant recently, and he was secretly loving it.

Logan noticed this after the blond’s trip to Mexico. When he returned, his hair was shorter and his personality was much more cocky and dominant. While Logan may never know what happened when he was down there, he was certainly happy with the effect it had on Kendall. Usually whenever they fucked, midway through, Kendall would have to finger himself or else he’d cry his hole was lonely too.

He first noticed the change when Kendall was laying on the couch, playing SongPop 2 and verbally cussing out his opponents. The particular line “Lol, Logan, this bitch Sandra doesn’t know dick about Black Sabbath.” really opened his eyes on the change.

Living wise, Kendall had gotten better. The two moved into this one bedroom apartment back in the Fall. Logan knows they had to leave Ms. Knight’s place because they’re 23, but Kendall still firmly believes it’s because she’s just jel he said she looked busted one day and that she’s a total homophobe.

The first few months were hell. Without his Mom to clean up after him, Kendall left a mess everywhere around the house. Logan always thought of himself as a little sloppy, but Kendall’s nastiness took it to a whole new level. It was so indescribably messy, the author doesn’t feel like describing it.

But with this new dom-like persona, Kendall’s kept the place spotless and Logan couldn’t be more grateful.

“Bitch, you went OFF in that interview. I heard you spilled you much tea, Kelly had to come in to mop it all up.”

Okay, under the new dom-like persona, Kendall was still a little faggot.

“Haha, I did, didn’t I?” Logan smirked as Kendall watched him comb his hair through the mirror.

“I can’t believe some of the shit you said. I forgot about when we got trashed on that house boat and the grocery store worker snuck along with us. Didn’t he give you a blow j that same night?”

“LOL yeah. I forgot all about him. James and Lucy walked in on us and I told them to choke.”

“Oh hey, thanks for clearing up the rumors that Big Time Flop is gonna have a reunion, sis. Like we’d ever work with that homophobe again.” the blond exclaimed.

“Believe me, I was getting so fucking exhausted reading all those tweets begging for it. Like…..calm the fuck down.” Logan said, turning to his roommate, “Thats the reason why I did the interview in the first place. Well, plus I haven’t gotten any of my precious attention since Sleepwalker was released and I was getting tired.

"Release a new song bitch!!!” the legend demanded.

Logan groaned. “I’ll do that some other day. Right now I just feel like getting blown.” He smirked as he closed the space between he and his roommate and palmed the blond’s crotch through his jeans and laid his head in the crook of Kendall’s neck.

“Yeaaaah, but, no.” Kendall said unamused as he stepped backwards and out of Logan’s touch. “The reason why I woke you up in the first place is because of something else you said in the interview.” He explained to a confused and dissapointed Logan. “Carlos just got back from his vacation and he and Ocean are home alone right now. You have to go meet him!”

“ughhhhhhhh…… Fine. I’ll go. But afterwards, promise we’ll come back and you’ll devour my boy pussy?” Logan cheekily asked. “Not if you keep calling it that. Finish getting ready and I’ll drive us over.” Kendall responded before promptly walking out of the room and shutting the door.

That seemed to be his only problem with Kendall’s new identity. Logan was used to frequent and nasty sex he got while being with his friend. Last weekend they stopped by Whole Foods on their way home and he was dissapointed that he didn’t receive a handjob there for the first time since they’ve started shopping there together. The sex they have now is more enjoyable, but at what cost?

And that boy pussy remark just made Logan mad. As he brushed his teeth, he remembered when the two of them got drunk on mother’s day and Logan had to be the one to stop Kendall from getting that tattooed on the small of his back.

“Oh well..” the brunet sighed as he put back on his boots. The silver lining here was he was excited to see his old friend again. And even though he had to deal with a baby for the day, he knew his ass was gonna get mauled tonight. And that’s enough incentive to put up with any baby, no mater how dumb their name is.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
Logan was in complete awe when Kendall pulled into the driveway of the estate Carlos currently lived in. They had to stop at a gate and confirm their entrance before they were allowed any further. The brunet wasn’t denying his jealousy right now. Maybe he should’ve done what Carlos did, and invested his Big Time Rush money instead of wasting most of it on weed and HBO Go memberships.

After Carlos confirmed to the guard he was expecting company, the two were allowed in through the gates and Kendall followed the man’s directions to reach Carlos’ mansion.

It had been at least three years since Logan had seen Carlos, so naturally he was pretty excited that this trip was suddenly sprung on him. While Kendall and James still saw the other BTR member pretty frequently, Logan was usually unable, due to homework or other commitments he has to make for medical school.

Although, their friendship hadn’t faded. The two stayed up to date through text and the occasional FaceTime. And even though he wasn’t about to tell anyone, Logan thought Carlos had gotten exceptionally more attractive then since when they were in the band together.

Logan knew that Kendall on the other hand had always thought Carlos was cute. He made this discovery one night when he found Kendall’s diary hidden under their mattress. The passages were as old as 2011 and when Kendall left for a recording session one night, Logan poured himself a glass of Pinot Grigio and laid on the couch as he laughed to himself about some of the dumb shit Kendall thought. Between the entries crying about wondering where his father is and “I forgot to DVR Cupcake Wars last night…I hope Logan will still pee on me later” was something that definitely peaked the brunet’s interest.

Kendall had apparently gotten high with Carlos one night at the Palmwoods with a group of people and played a game of strip pool volleyball. Logan’s eyes were glued to the page as he read Kendall’s description of Carlos’ dick. Thankfully, the Jennifers had been playing with them that night, so Kendall was able to get a glimpse of Carlos’ hard cock. Finding out Carlos was 9 inches and thicker than himself was so intoxicating, Logan pulled out his own dick and started stroking himself to the erotic friend fiction Kendall had written about he and Carlos, which Logan was sure to use as leverage against Kendall later if ever needed.

But the brunet cleared those thoughts out of his head. He was just gonna spend some quality time with an old friend, take a picture with a baby for some retweets, maybe get sloppy drunk and leave.

“a baby that came out of Carlos’ 9 inch dick fhsgfsjs” Logan thought to himself and cracked a smile right as Kendall pulled into the parking garage next to their friend’s mansion.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
“Cheeeeeese!”

“There, perfect!” Carlos said, showing Logan the picture he had just taken of the brunet and his baby. “Thanks buddy.” he responded as he shoved the baby into Kendall’s arms. The photo was of Logan holding Ocean in his arms and would surely get him enough retweets and a TMZ article that would help him stay relevant for a few weeks.

“I’m just so glad you finally got to meet him. And I’m glad to see you again, how’ve you been buddy??” Carlos asked.

“Ya'know. Working on my music. In my third year of med school. Staying legendary.” Logan chuckled.

“Yeah, when you aren’t eating an entire box of Fruit Rollups in one day.” Kendall added.

The three shared a laugh while Logan secretly wanted to choke the blond for embarrassing him in front of their buddy. “Well still!”, the latino chimed in, “I’m glad you guys are both happy and successful. I actually heard Fingers Crossed playing at the resort me and the misses were staying at in Hawaii last weekend.”

“Where is she anyways?” Logan asked, expecting her to be here too.

“She had to stay in Hawaii for a few more days. She was there on business and basically spent the entire trip on her phone.”

“Aw man.” Kendall added. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Yeah……I’m sorry, I’m bumming you guys out. How about we crack open some cold ones and get in the pool!” Carlos quickly added, trying his best to change the subject.

“Hell yeah!” Logan cheered as the three men made their way out of the room, leaving the infant unattended.

“You guys drink Coors Light?” the father asked while walking over to the fridge.

“uhhhh.” the two roommates both stood still until the blond said “Do you have Mike’s Hard Watermelon??”  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
The three of them stepped through the sliding glass door onto the back patio where Logan and Kendall were taken back by how impressive of a back yard Carlos had. To their right was an fully furnished outdoor kitchen, complete with a wood burning oven. To their right was a separate pool house, which was probably larger than Kendall and Logan’s entire apartment.

Past that was an outdoor lounge which included several cabana chairs, a wicker couch and a flat screen TV hanging from an impressive stone column decorated with various sorts of vines and flowers that made the entire space look much more exquisite.

Finally, at the end of the backspace was a rather impressive and large pool, which included several hot tubs jutting out at the corners and an island in the middle that housed a gazebo.

“Daaaaaamn.” Kendall said as he took the view in.

“Impressive right?” Carlos grinned as he set the cooler with their drinks down on the stone pathway from his home to the pool.

“Are there any trunks we can change into around here?” Logan asked in between sips of the Raspberry Smirnoff Ice he had to settle for.

“All of my trunks are buried in the bottom of my suitcase still, and that’s all the way in the 5th master bedroom on the sixth floor.” the latino answered. “It’s fine.”, Kendall added. “We’ll just swim in our underwear.” which gained a shrug from the other man.

“Uhhh Kendall….” Logan whispered. “Hold on.” the blond responded as he stripped out of his shirt and slid off his shoes and jeans.

“No, Kendall, seriously..” “Bitch! Did I not just literally say hold on!?” Kendall shouted, now just standing in a pair of black briefs, showing of his hairy thighs and the bottom of his ass. “Now what is it buddy?” he snapped back with a smile.

Before he could respond, Logan’s eyes darted over to Carlos, who had already finished stripping down to a pair of white Calvin Klein boxer briefs.

“Never mind” he said with a huff, leading Kendall to grabbing some drinks and making his way over into the pool.

With a large sigh, Logan threw off his jean jacket, stepped out of his leather boots, took off his band shirt and unbuckled his belt, allowing his jeans to pool around his ankles and reveal he was wearing an electric yellow Andrew Christian jockstrap that put his entire ass on display and made the other two men burst out laughing.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
The three ex band members sat in the pool, each situated on their own floaties as they continued to drink and reminisce about the good times they shared while being a part of Big Time Rush. Carlos was on a two person swan shaped raft while Kendall and Logan both sat back on their own standard rafts.

“and that was the last time I ever tried to set my mom up on a date with someone.” Kendall announced as they all laughed at his stupid story.

This is exactly what Logan needed, he thought to himself. He forgot how simple life used to be. Just him, his best friends and a homophobe, hanging out and making music. Now everything is so hectic. Between med school and hordes of fans pleading for him to make new music, the brunet barely has any time to breathe or tend to his plants in Animal Crossing. Sure, life wasn’t exactly super stressful but he definitely wishes he could go back to his teenage years.

“I bet you have some wild sex out here.” Kendall chuckled, bringing Logan back to reality and shifting his eyes over to Carlos, curious to hear about how he fucks his wife.

“Yeaaaaahhhh… heheh, I’ve really wanted to, but she hasn’t had the chance to fuck me out here since the baby…” Carlos said as he pressed another bottle against his lips and whispered “or at all, since the baby.”

“shiiiiiit man. Hate to hear that. I should feel lucky to live with Logan. We fuck allll the time.” He said, shooting a glance at his now blushing roommate, who couldn’t help but nervously chuckle.

“Man I’m so jealous of you two. You’ve been fuck buddies for, what? Like 8 years?” the latino asked, earning a nod from his friend. “Oh shit! Remember that time at Nico’s fire when you guys almost got caught humping in his bathroom?” Carlos said, gaining a laugh from Kendall but just making Logan even more embarrassed. “Or that time while touring when the 12 year old girl snuck on the bus and witnessed you fingering yourself while Kendall watched and jacked off?”

“HAHAHA! She was fucking traumatized!” Kendall said, laughing hysterically now.

Carlos sighed as he wiped a tear from his eye once his laughter died down. “You know, I never told you guys this, but I had a gay experience once.”

“Wait, really!?” the brunet sprung him in his seat.

“Yep. It was with our personal trainer back in 2013.” Logan couldn’t believe his ears. “Alec!? That beefcake? Oh my god he was so fucking hot. I’m jealous.”

Kendall scoffed. “Maybe you would’ve if you ever bothered to go to the gym with them.” “Bitch you didn’t go either..” Logan reiterated.

“Never said I did..” Kendall said, rolling his eyes and finishing off another bottle. “So how’d he fuck you?” he asked, grinning and looking up at Carlos.

“Oh, no, we didn’t fuck. He just had me suck his dick, which I was awful at, I’ll admit, haha. But then, oh my god, then he sucked my dick. Better than anybody I’ve ever had before.”

The thought of Carlos’ dick alone was getting Logan hot, again.

“Oh Logan loves sucking dick.” Kendall interrupted.

“Heheh, yeah, I’m sure. Carlos laughed, smirking at the half hard brunet floating a few feet away from him.

He was conflicted. On one hand, Logan really wished Kendall would shut the fuck up. But on the other hand, letting Carlos hear about him having sex was such a turn on and he was too drunk to make anything stop.

"Yeah he goes crazy on my dick. Shoulda saw him last Tuesday. Blew me so good I bent his ass over the bed, held his hands behind his back and wrecked his hole.

"hmmmm.” Carlos hummed as he stroked his beard and continued his stare at Logan. “How else do you fuck him?”

“Sometimes I make him ride me. Let him do all the work while I watch him and his titties bounce as he fucks himself down on my cock. Really make him work for that load.”

Okay. This was getting obscene. The brunet was about to ask his roommate to stop giving away all of their sex life details to their straight friend until:

“shit guys…..this is getting me sorta horny….” Carlos laughed and started to palm the bulge forming in his crisp white briefs.

“The best thing about Logan is he’s always horny. Shit, look, he’s even got a boner right now.” Kendall said, he himself getting pretty hard too.

As Logan did his best to readjust the material of his jockstrap to hide his boner, he heard that familiar voice say “Why don’t you blow you buddy Carlos, Logan?”

Looking around, both sets of eyes were on him, practically digging into his skin. Carlos laughed to himself and brushed some hair back as he shook his head.

“I.. I don’t think so, heh. It’s just, Carlos is married, and he’s been my friend for so long, I just don’t thi–” Logan stopped himself as he watched the Latino’s muscular arm reach down into his underwear and pull out a dark, thick, 9 inch dick, glistening in the sunset.

“Shit” Logan bit his lip and threw himself off his raft. He swayed across the pool as fast as he could and pulled his upper body onto the edge of the swan raft. As he situated his hands in two of the cup holders in the floatie, his lips made contact with the dick in front of him.

Carlos threw his head back immediately. “Oh..fuuuuuuuuuckkkk.” the man exclaimed as Logan bobbed his head up and down, finally sucking the cock he couldn’t stop thinking about since 1:17 earlier today.

The latino looked over to see Kendall rubbing a nipple with his right hand slipped down into his briefs. Taking a breath, Logan came off the dick and slid it across his tongue, licking the entire shaft up and down multiple times until going down to the balls and sucking on each one individually.

Uncomfortable with his body half hanging off the raft, the brunet struggled as he pulled his weight up onto the swan where he was pulled in closer by Carlos until their lips smashed together. The two made out to the now audible moans Kendall was making as he twisted a nipple and stroked his dick, still confined into his underwear.

Carlos slid back until he was sitting up straight. Logan made his way back down to his dick, slouched over and on his knees with his ass wiggling in the air, practically begging for Kendall to come over and join.

The blond took the hint and hopped off his raft and stood behind the swan float. Rough hands gripped the part of ass exposed through the jockstrap window and pulled the two pale globes apart, revealing Logan’s self described boy pussy. Before going in, Kendall spit on the center, gaining a moan from Logan and his dick filled throat. Kendall dove in, licking and slurping all around as his nose rested on the brunet’s tailbone.

“Shit….fuck…shit this is just so…fuck…so fucking crazy. I can’t believe I’m doing this…with you!” Carlos drunkenly chuckled as he rested one hand down on Logan’s head, guiding him up and down his cock. He had to admit, as watched Logan bounce his ass up and down and Kendall continued to eat his as without missing a beat, he was pretty impressed. Given that this was somewhere around the 1,800th time the two roommates had fucked, they had a rhythm down and it showed.

Kendall stopped Logan’s ass while he pulled away. The blond popped two fingers into his mouth and then swiftly into Logan’s ass. The brunet let out a groan around Carlos’ dick with the new intrusion of his body. Carlos kept the boy’s head down, tightly wrapped around his cock and Kendall finger fucked him.

“Fuck yeah baby, moan for me.” Kendall breathed hard, rocking Logan back and forth between thrusts of his fingers. The vibrations of Logan’s constant humming on Carlos’ dick was almost enough to get him off.

After a thrust so hard, it knocked the raft back against the island in the pool, Kendall’s fingers slipped out of Logan. Carlos laughed before letting Logan’s head off his dick. Why don’t we get somewhere more comfortable, signaling up to the gazebo. The two men slid off the raft and Carlos pulled down his underwear, revealing his firm ass as he climbed out of the pool.

Logan and Kendall followed and the blond practically tackled the brunet onto the cushioned stool sitting in the middle of the gazebo. Logan fell on his back with Kendall on top of him, rubbing their still clothed erections together as they sloppily slid their lips and tongue against one another.

“God Logan…I wanna fuck you so bad.” Kendall groaned. “Well, get in line, I think Carlos wants next.” his roommate responded. “Don’t give a shit. He can wait, I want you know.” the blond said, pusing his bulge against Logan’s exposed hole.

“Actually. I’ll cut you a deal.” Carlos chimed in, puling Kendall up under his arms and feeling up the man’s firm ass. “Hearing you describe how you fuck Logan, and watching the rhythm you two have…..really made me wanna watch you guys.” Carlos explained, causing Kendall to scoff.

“So, how about Logan rides you while I fuck you.” the latino proposed. “What!?” Kendall asked, breaking their connection. “Sorry, but I’m recently and exclusive top. No one goes near my hole anymore.”

“Not even this?” Carlos joked as he shook his 9 inch dick in his hand, facing Kendall. The blond felt conflicted as he looked down. Looking back at Logan, who was now spreading his hole open, Kendall couldn’t take waiting anymore.

‘Fuck! Fine.“ he yelled. "Excellent.” Carlos let out as he closed the space in between the two of them, giving Kendall a quick and intimate kiss.

Kendall practically tore his briefs off before pushing Logan off of the bench and laying down on his back. The brunet straddled him and lowered his ass down slowly onto the blond’s aching dick. As this went on, Carlos spread his cheeks and began to lick around Kendall’s hole. The combined feeling of Logan’s warm, tight ass and Carlos’ cold tongue poking around his hole for the first time in a few weeks set Kendall off.

Logan got himself situated after about a minute of sitting on top of Kendall’s entire dick. He slowly began to bounce as he kept eye contact with Kendall. After a very teasing flick of Carlos’ tongue to his hole, Kendall lost it.

“Shit.. just fuck me already!” he cried. “Are you sure, man? I don’t wanna hurt you.” “Yes!”, the blond interrupted “Just fucking stick your dick in! I need it!” he shouted as he bit his lip.

“Fuck, well, okay.” Carlos grinned as he rose to his feet. Spreading the blond’s thighs apart, he slowly glided his dick into the welcoming hole. Unamused with how slow he was going, Kendall used his legs to pull Carlos in faster and shoved his dick in rapidly, immediately hitting Kendall’s prostate. “Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck………”

“Oh my god!” Carlos cried, worried he may have hurt his friend. “Don’t worry,” Logan said, looking back as he bounced up and down Kendall’s cock. “It’s not the first time he’s done that.”

The three of them worked out a rhythm. Kendall grabbed Logan by his hips and fucked up into him, watching as his boobs jiggled and his hair fell down into his face while Carlos rolled his hips, sensually hitting Kendall’s sweet spot flawlessly.

After a few minutes of this, Kendall began to moan erratically. Logan pushed his hands down on the blond’s chest and bounced his ass faster while Carlos fucked harder and quicker.

“Ngghhhh oh—fuck!!!” Kendall cried as ropes of cum sprayed into Logan’s hole. The blond breathed heavily as he laid there, still being fucked until he felt Carlos force Logan’s weight down on top of him. The latino quickly yanked his dick out of the blond and used some of the cum inside Logan to stretch him out just enough to fit his own dick inside against Kendall’s.

Kendall held Logan’s arms back as he whined about the extra stretching. It didn’t take long until Carlos was feeling his own orgasm approach. He slid his dick against the warmth of Kendall’s softening cock still occupying the same hole until he slammed his hips one last times, keep his body flush against the other two and spilling his jizz deep inside Logan.

The brunet was thrown off the bench and had his jock strap torn off by his roommate, finally freeing his aching cock. Signaling for Carlos to come over, Kendall pulled the man in for a kiss as the lay there on the ground with Logan’s cock in the middle. Both licked their own side until Carlos made his way to the head and flicked his tongue against the slit, which was enough to make Logan moan and cum all over both of their faces.

The three drunken men laid their, hot, sweaty and covered in jizz. Carlos fetched a few towels from the pool house and gave them to the two men.

“Feel free to get a shower here. I’ve lost count of how many we have.” he added

“No thanks, Logan and I are just gonna take one together when we get home.” the blond added, causing Logan to get a chub again.

“Okay, well, I gotta go put my infant son down to sleep. Any time you guys wanna hang out again, let me know! I missed seeing you guys!” Carlos exclaimed, acting like they didn’t just have some pretty intense gay sex.

They said their goodbyes once they got dressed. The two roommates walked to their car as they checked their phones. Logan was pretty pumped to see how many rewteets his photo with Ocean got, and was sure he could sit back and do nothing for another few weeks.

“Hey look, this dumb bitch Krista thought she know more about 90’s Ballads than me.” Kendall chuckled, showing the brunet his phone.

All in all, Logan had a pretty amazing day. And spending it with two of his best friends reminded him of how lucky he was. He wouldn’t want life to be any different at this point.

“This is totally going in my diary tonight.”


End file.
